TruffleMuffinzz
''About TruffleMuffinzz A Canadian let's player, who plays various games. So far, the games she has played are Horror, Action, and Puzzle. She will be uploading much more often, according to the amount of people who actually view her videos. She hopes to gain friends, and experience in the youtubing world. Starting Out TruffleMuffinzz, despite her rather odd name, is a normal teenager (Almost an adult :DDD) from somewhere in Canada. Her first let's play was ended quickly with her father's stupidity, as he used a free registry cleaner that deleted an important file. She needed to reinstall Windows, sadly. Her first let's play was Ao Oni, and her second let's play (which is also unfinished) is They Bleed Pixels. She is interested mostly in 2D adventure, action, and puzzle games. She gets a little squeaky with horror games, but she will play them. When she is bored with her usual games, and has time to spare, she plays various flash games from her laptop. She is terrible at Mario, Tetris, and Pacman. As well as Mortal Kombat. By terrible, I mean really bad. What Got TruffleMuffinzz into gaming? TruffleMuffinzz always loved watching others play video games. When she was little, she would watch her brother and sister play Crash Bandicoot on their playstation. They would ask her if she wanted to play, but she always declined and watched them. As she grew older, she realized that she wanted to play a game called The Legend of the Dragoon. Her brother and cousin wouldn't let her, so after a few tricks, they gave in. Eventually, her cousin broke a disk in the four-disk game, and gave it to her. Since then, she has gotten a new set of the same game. The Legend of the Dragoon is still her favourite game. During that time, she got an emulator for the Nintendo 64. She was always found playing a broken version of Harvest Moon 64, Shining Force, and Final Fantasy 4. As she grew older, once again, she learned about Youtube. She was now allowed to watch videos on Youtube, and watched various people play games on it. After a few years, she was allowed to put videos of herself on Youtube. (She was now 15 years old). She didn't start out doing LPs. She took videos of her dogs, a baby bird that did cart-wheels, music covers, and badly recorded boss battles in Devil May Cry 4. Just various things that she recorded when she felt like it. Since she started, she has gotten a much better microphone, access to a good computer that could handle emulators, and a recording software. She recently started playing games for you to watch. She hopes to fix her anti-social life into one filled with nice people, even if they are just online. Eventually, she will decide to show her face, but with numerous bad people on the internet, she must learn who is actually around her. How She Treats Her Viewers TruffleMuffinzz is rather secretive, but she does try to stay nice in the worst cases. People have called her too big a softy on the internet before, because she doesn't bother standing up for herself. She is willing to record videos (without face-cam) with other let's players, as long as they can have some sort of collaboration. She generally just wants to play games with other people. Sometimes, TruffleMuffinzz plays games that are better multiplayer, but she plays alone. People who view her videos may not notice, but she is rather shy, and doesn't have any gamer friends. She hopes to gain some through Steam mostly, so she can play games with them. If she has a game another person has, she may ask to play with you. You don't have to record, she just wants to have fun! She affectionately calls her viewers Truffles and Muffins. The Gaming Future Truffzz hopes to try new games, and increase the amount of games she currently owns (She doesn't have much). But, mostly, she wants to make new friends! Schedule She is currently making a schedule of recording, editting, and uploading. However, this will be a very flexible schedule. Current LPs Lucius Plants Vs. Zombies Various Flash games (CLOP, facebook games, etc.) Past LPs They Bleed Pixels (To be continued at a later date) Ao Oni (May be continued) Future LPs'' Farming Simulator 2013 Amnesia: The Dark Descent (And various custom stories) Penumbra: The Black Plague WarZ